The Viper Chronicles
by Aquamonkey
Summary: This is about the evil doppelganger of my OC, Vixen. Viper isn't very nice and will not hesitate to say what she thinks or feels. Also features appearances by most of the Mortal Kombat kombatants. *Rated M for blood/violence and swearing*


The Viper Chronicles

Creation

Viper awoke, a cold, stone slab her first feeling after her creation. She sat up, rolling her arms back and forth to work out the kinks. She stood on shaky legs. She extended and stretched them until they felt better. She looked around the room, which she concluded was very dull.

It consisted of grey walls, a grey floor, several tanks, filled with fluid, and some with humans floating within them. The humans however, interested her a little, but not much. She couldn't really care.

Viper hissed, her body was still cold. She finally looked down and gasped. She had on what appeared to be black ribbon, over her breasts and between her legs, but that was it. She frowned, feeling vulnerable. She suddenly jumped to attention when she heard someone enter the huge room. The man looked her up and down and smiled.

"Good, you are awake. Viper?"

Viper tilted her head at him. "And who are you?"

The man's smile turned into a smirk. "I, my dear, am Shang Tsung. You are my creation. Since Quan Chi failed twice in making you, I put my skills into it, and here you are".

Viper had no expression on her face, as her purple eyes, with thin black slits stared into his devious brown ones. "Shang, why am I dressed like a whore? I dislike the freezing cold temperature in here. Any colder and I may have to do something, to warm myself up".

Now Shang's smirk deepened. "It is only temporary. I shall take you to the Emperor, and he shall decide what to do with you, and what clothing you shall wear".

Shang gestured for her to walk beside him, and she did so. As they left the room, Viper's body soon warmed up, and she felt her annoyance lift.

"So he shall clothe me. Oh I wonder what I have to do to him for some food, hm?"

Shang's facial expression was one of shock. "Do not speak about him that way! Do not be crass".

She just shrugged as they arrived at the throne room. "How am I supposed to look presentable in this? Ugh. Right, let's meet this 'Emperor'".

The pair walked in, and down the long hall to where Shao Kahn sat. He took one look at her, then looked to her creator and smirked. The pair bowed as he spoke, in a deep, booming voice to Quan Chi, who stood beside him.

"See, sorcerer? That is how you create a clone. And with no Tarkatan blood". Quan looked away before he cursed silently at Shang's victory.

"Shang, well done, you are dismissed. You too, Quan". The sorcerers bowed and left Viper to the inscrutable gaze of the Emperor.

"My my, Shang did an excellent job of creating you. I think that you shall serve me well". Her response made his eyes widen and his bad temper flair up.

"Aren't you a big boy? And isn't that a big throne you sit on? Trying to compensate for something are we?" Shao just stared at her, the uncontrollable urge to hit her raging in his blood.

"You speak to me as if I am nothing more than a hypocrite. Learn your place before I kill you. You tiny, weak mortal. I could crush you with one hand if I wanted to".

Viper had little respect for this man. "But you don't, do you? After all". She looked him up and down, causing him to shift his gaze to do the same to her. "If it is permitted, I wish to find out if you are, indeed a big boy or overcompensating".

Shao then lent forward, curled his fingers for her to do the same, which she foolishly did, not knowing his tricks yet, and proceeded to slap her cheek, sending her flying to the far side of his throne.

"Get out before I destroy you. Guards!". Viper stood up and groaned, as two men came and each grabbed an arm.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take her to the fitting room, if I look at her again, I will break her, and Shang will hate me, he already does". A calculating smirk was on the Emperor's face as Viper was taken away.

A few minutes later, Viper arrived at the fitting room, to find a woman, with tanned skin and a green catsuit on, that had black string over her chest. She walked to Viper and smiled, holding out her hand.

"I'm Jade. It's good to meet you".

Viper shook Jade's hand, sensing no nastiness with her like she had felt with Shang and Shao.

"Viper. And I must say, your outfit compliments your skintone perfectly. But there isn't much of it. I have been sent her for an outfit".

Jade just nodded. She then got out some measuring tape and measured Viper.

"Hmm, I'd say a black outfit. It would make your pale skin glow".

Viper liked that idea and smiled. "I agree. But on one condition. While your outfit is nice, I would like mine to cover my chest and in-between my legs. I don't mind it being fitted, not tight, but form fitting".

Jade then took out some black fabric. "Okay. How about a black, sleeveless top, that fits snugly, but covers what you want covered, black pants that stretch-fit, so you can move freely in them, and black knee high boots? How does that sound?"

Viper clasped her hands together and her smile widened. "I adore that idea. Thank you Jade. I would also like a black mouth mask, and my hair to have a black ribbon in it. We may as well use the one that is on me now".

Jade turned away from her, to grab some spare plain clothes for her. She passed them to Viper who changed quickly. Jade then tied Viper's hair into a high ponytail, secured by the ribbon. Viper in the meantime had decided that she liked Jade and so had made her a friend in her mind.

"Right, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Viper nodded. "I am hungry, but I do not like the Emperor. I may have to ask him for some food, but he and I don't see eye to eye. That may be my fault, but I don't feel like apologising".

Jade seemed shocked by her words, but pointed to the right of the door. "The cooks are three doors down from here. I can ask them for some food if you'd like".

Viper nodded and sat down as Jade left the room. When she returned with a plate full of food and some cutlery, she smiled.

"Thank you. Now tell me about this, castle is it?"

Jade shook her head. "It is a fortress. Shao Kahn rules as emperor over this realm called Outworld. There are many realms, Earthrealm, Outworld, Neatherrealm, Edenia, and Chaosrealm. You are in Edenia right now. Earthrealm is where most of the warriors at situated, they participate in Mortal Kombat".

Viper tilted her head. "What is that? I wish to compete".

The woman in green chuckled. "It is a tournament, where humans and other creatures fight to decide the fate of Earthrealm. If Shao's fighters win, then he gets to take control of Earthrealm, but if he loses, then he must stop all of his plans, and possibly be killed by either an elder god, or a warrior".

"An elder god?"

"Yes, I know of two. Raiden and Tiama. There were a few more but they are former gods".

"Tiama rings a bell".

"Well you are a clone of her daughter, Vixen. It's only natural that you know her Mother's name".

"I am a clone? That will not do. That makes me inferior". Viper pouted.

Jade shook her head. "You don't seem inferior. After you are done eating, come and find me in the main hall, which is just down the main central corridor from here and we'll have a practice bout".

Viper nodded. "I'd like that. So, tell me about you".

She could have sworn she saw Jade flinch. "Tell you what?"

Viper hissed.

"Everything".


End file.
